Eyes of Madness
by kaiju115
Summary: What is madness like through the eyes of a psychopath? Now what is madness like through the eyes of a psychopath that isn't a normal human being? One-shot story I decided to do since my other story is hiatus for a very long time.


**Hey whats up people! So just decided to make this for fun because, Meh, I'm bored. Not much to say up here except my other story "Rise of Cromazon" is on hiatus. So just sit back and enjoy.**

Stanton, Washington

3:00 pm

Madness; everyone has a little of it, some people have more than others. We as humans see it as a disease, a plague, something that isn't right, so we alienate it and try to eliminate it. But there are those who embrace it, use it, and bend it; I'd like to think of myself as one of them. My name is Shaden Persia, and I am a great example of a mad man. I skewer around the world and scour people who deserve it. Wait; no, that's not right. As you can tell, my minds not the most stable. But I always priorities when on the hunt.

Speaking of, let's see who my prey is today. Oh great teenagers, they never put up a fight, but at least they scream really loud. Let's see, three girls, five boys. Meh; not much but it'll do. Now time to see how my acting is. I disguise myself as a police officer and walk up to them. "Hello there, where are you kids heading to?" The blonde guy looks at me funny. It was the brunette chick that answered me, "We're just heading up to a cabin in the mountains for the weekend." At least someone has manors. "Ok then, be careful though, there have been some wild animals seen up there", I say with a serious tone in my voice, even though I'm laughing like a maniac in my head. They soon leave to their cabin. I can't help but chuckle as I change into my normal attire. "Oh, tonight will be fun."

8:35 pm

I'm readying my weaponry. Two pistols, Revenge, a 50 caliber revolver, and Justice a 10 gauge revolver. Justice uses scatter rounds, while Revenge uses explosive tip armor piercing rounds. However, I don't intend to use them. There both only used when dealing with heavily armed targets. For this hunt I'll use Requiescata, a sickle. Sure it may not be as effective as a machete or a chainsaw, but it just works for me. With my guns loaded and my blade sharpened, I set off. At night people let their fear show the most. Being unable to see very well adds fear to the already horrifying situation. I had gotten here hours earlier than those teens did. Giving me plenty of time to set the stage. By the time they got here I was already gone for lunch. Now I can see the rather large cabin against the dimming sky. I wonder how they will react when they see me walk by. A young man in his early twenties, with ebony hair with dark blue highlights, sharp teeth, and red eyes. Wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. You can't see my weapons though; I take great care in hiding them. Let's see it's nine meaning that the hunt will begin in two hours. I'm actually a very patient man. This is why I've never been to prison or an insane asylum. The hunt will begin soon and it will be an exciting one at that.

11:00 pm

Time to start the hunt. I always consider it like a horror movie, like Nightmare on Elm Street or Friday the 13th. Meaning I always go for a guy who is away from the others. To arouse suspicion. This guy has black hair and looks scrawny. And now the hunt begins. I silently follow him, only occasionally making a sound to make him nervous. "Who's there?" He says finally. I creep out of the shadows sneak up behind him ready to strike. When he turns around I don't even give him a chance to scream as I slash his throat open. I quickly tie his feet together with wire and hang him upside down. A few minutes later someone found his body and alerted the others. Heh, the blonde girl is freaking out. Wait, weren't there three girls? Upon realizing this I go to check my traps. And there she is, the missing chick is hanging in the air a little cut up from the razor wire that she killed herself with, struggling to get out. Whelp, guess I'll go scare the others with her body.

When I get back to the others they were already coming up with ideas on where to find their missing friend. "Here she is", I couldn't help but say as I threw her body down to her friends. The girls screamed, three of the guys are looking for me in the trees, and the fourth guy is… wait is he crying? That's fucking hilarious. Blondie is running away. She won't get that far. I'm too fast for her to escape. I eventually jump down on the ground right in front of her. Her scream is very loud and shrill; music to my ears. Sadly, I have to put an end to it as I slash at her throat using less precision and more force. Her blood splatters on my face as I watch her head fall on the ground. It bounces then rolls to a stop, right to the feet of the crybaby. He backs up right into another of my traps and gets impaled. I sigh, this was too easy. Well let's finish this. I start to head over to the cabin the others are in.

11:46 pm

Now I was expecting them to at least know how to barricade a door. Here I am at the back door, I can see plenty of things on the other side, there's just one problem. This door opens to the outside. Normally I would consider this funny, but come on this is just ridiculous. I slide past all of the stuff that was supposed to block the door. As I walk up the stairs I here whispering coming from one the rooms. I open the door to find a surprise for me. The blonde guy is aiming a gun at me. Well shit I wasn't expecting this. BANG! The first shot hits me in the chest. He fires again, and again, and again. I'm pretty sure he's unloading the clip into me. Click! Yep, he unloaded the clip. I decide to put on a show and let them think I'm dead. "Erin, go check his body", the blonde guy says to the chick, I assume is Erin. "Are you crazy? He got shot eight times in the chest. I'm pretty sure he's dead", she retorts back to him. "Actually, it's gonna take more than that to kill me", I say as I start to get up. Their obviously scared now that they can see all of my wounds start to regenerate. "I got to hand it to you, I wasn't expecting that. I was becoming bored from your predictability. But, I thank you for the surprise" say as my wounds finish healing. The blonde guy falls backwards before screaming "What the hell are you?" I just love it when they say that "I am madness and death, in a single body" He just looks at me horrified before saying "You're a monster!" Really? After all I've done that's all he can call me? "Oh, I'm a monster. Haven't heard that one before. What's next you're gonna call me insane?" The sarcasm in my voice could be heard for miles.

I'm getting hungry sooo. "So who wants to be a corpse first?" I say as my fingers turn into two and a half foot long blades. I go for the guy that shot me, ripping him limb from limb with my claws and teeth. The others go for the door; only two make it out, as I use my tendrils to skewer the, yes I just did that, black guy. I'm not racist or anything, he was just the closest to hit. Anyways, I go to the window and pull out Revenge. As I see them I fire one shot at the last boy. I wish could see the horrified look on Erin's face, as her friend's head explodes, splattering her with his blood. I disappear into the shadows then reappear a couple feet in front of her while she's still running. Poor girl ran right into my claws. "W-why?" She says with a little life left in her. "We've all gotta die" I answer her. Finally the light fades from her eyes as she takes her last breath. My hunt now over, I decide to roar in victory. It's so loud, I'm sure the town can hear me, but they won't hear the roar of a man, they will hear the roar of a monster.

**So yeah actually took me 3 days to write this mainly because I have to use school to make these and post them. I've decided that I'll write stories with pencil and paper before I write on computer. Now this doesn't mean I can't get on the Internet at home it's just that none of our computers have Microsoft on them and my tablet is in the middle of a storage crisis. Well that's all leave a comment and review at the bottom if you like. Much love, thanks, Buh-bye.**


End file.
